Easter Surprise
by Hailey Ambrose-Moxley
Summary: Roman and Randy are celebrating Easter with their families. Surprises are in store for them. Roman/OC and Randy/OC.


"Why did Easter end up being on my birthday and April Fool's Day?" Randy Orton asked his wife, Marlene.

"I don't know." She replied. "I guess it just happened that way." She looked at her husband. "You can't be a grouch on Easter. Think of our daughter and the other kids."

"I'm not being a grouch. Just asking why."

She sighed. "Alright." She replied. "I'm going to get Ella ready. Can you put the food in the car?" He nodded and did as she asked. Once their daughter was dressed, they headed to the church Easter egg hunt and picnic. Marlene's parents had asked them to come.

"The Easter bunny will be along shortly." Bridget Reigns said to her mom as they were setting up the Easter stuff.

"Roman isn't the bunny, is he?"

"Of course not." Bridget laughed. "I would never asked him to be the Easter bunny. He found someone to be the bunny."

"Good." She replied. "I'm glad all my kids decided to come."

"Well, we wouldn't miss it." Bridget replied. "Now, the food is set up on the picnic tables. Marlene is bringing some more. We have all the games going for the kids. The Easter bunny will be here about an hour." She looked at the check list and finished it up.

"It's a shame you won't be doing this next year." Karin replied to her daughter. "You're good at setting things up."

"I know but Roman and I talked. And with the twins coming and Payton, I just won't have the time."

"I never thought you would have three kids." She laughed.

Bridget laughed too. "Well, I never expected it either." She smiled. She and Roman had just found out they were having twins. She was due in May and six weeks from her due date. They had a three year old, Payton.

"Hey, sis." Marlene said walking up.

"Hey." Bridget smiled and hugged her.

"Wow, you got bigger."

"Thanks." Bridget laughed. "I am carrying two babies."

"But you look beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah." Bridget replied. "Everything set up."

"Great." Marlene replied. "Randy is brining in the food I made. And I'm going to put Ella with Payton." She walked over to where Payton was sitting counting her candy.

"Randy, hey man." Roman said walking up to his brother-in-law.

"Hey." Randy replied.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Randy laughed. "I just can't believe they are all on the same day."

Roman laughed. "Happens once in a lifetime right?"

"Yeah." Randy replied.

"Just enjoy the day." Roman said to him.

Randy looked at him. "You're right." He looked over at his wife and daughter. "I should just enjoy the day."

Roman nodded and they headed over to where their wives and kids were. They started the picnic and egg hunt. Bridget smiled as she watched Roman help Payton get the eggs. She had just sat down when she got a pain in her stomach. She knew immediately she was in labor. She stood up and realized that her water broke.

"Guys." She said to them.

"Are you okay?" Marlene asked her sister.

"I'm in labor." Bridget replied.

"Okay, I will get Roman." Marlene said and rushed over to where he was.

It wasn't long before they were on their way to the hospital. Marlene promised to take care of Payton and they were all coming to the hospital.

Bridget was rushed to labor and delivery. Five hours later, she and Roman were in her room with their new babies. They looked up as the door opened and everyone came in.

"We came to see those babies and find out what you named them." Marlene smiled. "And Miss Payton has been excited to meet her siblings."

Bridget laughed. "Well, everyone we would like you to meet, Ava Katherine and Noah Spencer."

Marlene smiled and moved to help Payton onto the bed. "Well, Miss Payton, what do you think of your brother and sister?"

"They can't play with me. They are too small."

Everyone laughed and looked at the little girl. "They will be able to play with you eventually." Bridget replied.

Marlene smiled at the family. She was so happy for her sister. It made her happy that she was there for her sister. She placed a hand on her stomach. She would soon have another baby as well but today was about her sister and her family. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
